The Art of Submission
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: One shot. In a battle with Koga, to defend Kagome's honour, Tetsusaiga is knocked out of Inuyasha's hands. It's up to Kagome to prove to Inuyasha that she bares no threat. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all characters mentioned in this fic do not belong to me...no matter how many times I wish I could bring Inuyasha to life just so I could play with his cute little ears...I have resigned myself to the fact that it will always remain in my fantasies and hot kinky dreams.

Kagome sighed as she stared at the back of the hanyou leading their group. They had been walking for days and still hadn't found a jewel shard. Glancing behind her, she watched as Miroku and Sango talked quietly with each other as they brought up the rear. Shippo was sitting on her shoulder, contently munching on pocky. In front strode Inuyasha, keeping his hanyou senses scouting the area.

Kagome tensed as her nerves began to tingle. Two shards were headed their way, and fast. "Inuyasha," She called out, making the hanyou spin to face her, "Koga!" The silver-haired demon began to growl as he thrust his nose into the air, confirming the wolf's presence for himself. Catching wind of the cocky wolf, Inuyasha darted back to Kagome's side, as Sango and Miroku raced to join them.

A whirlwind whipped across the ground towards them before the wolf prince landed on the ground in front of them. Koga lost no time in greeting Kagome, bringing her hand to his lips briefly, before being content to just clutch her hands in his. "My pack are eager for a queen," he told her, "And there is no other I would rather have as my mate, so what do you say Kagome, are you ready to become the queen of the wolf-demon tribe?" The miko stood in shock, not quite knowing how to let the wolf demon down gently, while still having him take the hint.

Inuyasha began to growl, how dare that mangy wolf touch what wasn't his. He realised a long time ago that he had never actually fallen in love with Kikyo, not entirely. Kikyo could never accept his demonic half, something his demon side could never forgive. His human side loved the idea of companionship, which had led his to mistake infatuation for love. He'd fallen in love with the idea of having someone who cared about him and it had blinded him to the truth, a mistake that had almost cost him his demonic blood and heritage, a mistake that would've left him vulnerable and weak, and bound to a woman he held no love for.

Inuyasha couldn't be more thankful of the day Naraku showed him how frail their trust in each other was, because if he hadn't, Inuyasha would've never been pinned to a tree, only to be revived fifty years later by a woman who was the epitomy of life and vitality. Kagome was wild and carefree, the sort of person who grabbed life by both hands and never let go. She was quicker to smile then frown, but her tears left his heart shattered, especially when he knew he was the cause.

Kagome had claimed his heart a long time ago, but it was something Inuyasha would never admit. She was the person he was closest to, but he was afraid that telling her would make her a target for his enemies, or would destroy their friendship if she rejected him. While he hadn't actually marked her to stake his claim on her, he still refused to allow anyone else to take what he considered was his, and Koga was coming dangerously close to finding out how possessive a dog demon could be.

Koga was suddenly lifted up by the scruff of his neck and thrown into a nearby tree. Staring at the wolf picking himself off the ground, a new scent reached Inuyasha's nose. 'Oh hell no,' he thought, 'no wonder that stupid wolf came by. Kagome's in heat.' Koga strode over to Inuyasha, "How dare you," he snarled, "tearing me away from my mate like that, you filthy half-breed." Inuyasha growled, placing himself between the wolf and his miko, baring his fangs to the wolf. "She ain't your mate you stupid, mangy cur," Inuyasha growled through his gritted teeth.

"Koga," Kagome said, as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha, "Did you ever stop to think about what would happen if I did become your mate?" Inuyasha's growls stopped in shock, 'How could she even be thinking about mating with that...that...thing? Could she actually be in love with the wolf?' Just the thought made his heart shatter. "Any children we would produce would be hanyou," she told him calmly, "So why would you want a human mate if that meant hanyou children?"

Koga stared at Kagome, genuinely shocked, "I told you I was going to make you my mate," he told her, "I never said you'd bare my pups. I could never allow human blood to taint my pack." Seeing the anger on Kagome's face, he continued on. "I would love you, cherish you and protect you," he said, "But Ayame would be the one to bare my cubs." Inuyasha's growls began again, increasing in volume. "How dare you," he barked, pulling tetsusaiga from its sheath, "Kagome is not some prize to be won, and she's definitely not some trophy mate. Demonic mating is a sacred bond that can only be ended by death. It's a vow that you give your heart and soul to your love. Having someone else, other than your mate, bare your pups is the worst insult you can give. It's basically saying that she isn't worthy to be given 'mate' status. To have Ayame bare your pups, after claiming Kagome, would mean that you thought of Kagome as nothing more then a common whore, and I refuse to allow Kagome to be used like that. How dare you disrespect her in front of me."

Inuyasha thrust Kagome behind him, shielding her from Koga's gaze with his own body. "You show no regard for the sacred vows of mateship," he growled at the wolf, "A youkai woman would've challenged you for even thinking about doing that to them. Kagome's no demon, but I am. I will fight in her place and defend her honour in a youkai battle. If I win, you must relinquish all claims on Kagome, and hand over the jewel shards in your legs." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling him away from the enraged wolf youkai. "Are you insane?" Kagome asked him, "I mean, I appreciate you defending my honour, but he could kill you." Koga glared at the pair, "Fine with me mutt-face," he snarled, "But if I win, you have to sit tight like the faithful little puppy you are and watch me as I claim my mate." Inuyasha began to growl as Kagome flushed with embarrassment and anger.

Inuyasha glanced down at the trembling miko clutching his haori sleeve. "Inuyasha?" she asked, waiting for his golden eyes to look at her, "Kill him." The hanyou gave her a small shadow of a cocky grin. "Inuyasha," she continued, "Be safe. I don't have that much in the way of medical supplies, so please, try to come back unharmed. I don't want you to win the battle, only to lose you because of your wounds." Inuyasha pulled her into his strong embrace, one hand on the small of her back, the other gently stroking her hair. "Don't worry Kagome," he murmured softly in her ear, "I'll make sure that wolf never lays a finger on you. You won't lose me," he pushed her away gently, before walking over to Sango and Miroku, "If I lose, I want you to promise me one thing," he told them, "Promise me that you'll put Kagome on Kilala, and send her back home. Promise me that you wont let that wolf defile her." They nodded solemnly, both aware of how much Inuyasha loved the miko. "We'll protect her," Miroku told him, "We'll even remove the shards from his legs and let him experience my wind tunnel first hand." Inuyasha nodded once, before turning on his heels, marching towards Koga and the battle that decided Kagome's fate.

Hefting tetsusaiga over his shoulder, Inuyasha waited for Koga to make the first move. The wolf raced forward, claws bared. Inuyasha leapt over Koga, tetsusaiga leaving a thin slice on his back. The prince pivoted, landing a kick between the dog's shoulder blades as he howled in pain. Pushing himself off the ground, the hanyou charged and wolf met dog in a flurry of punches, kicks and slashes. To any spectator, it would've seemed like a dance, with both parties so evenly matched, but to Kagome and the rest of Inuyasha's group, it was a battle to the death, and with so much at stake, both fighters would never admit defeat until they felt the last breath leave their body.

What happened next, to Kagome, seemed to happen in slow motion. Koga aimed yet another kick at Inuyasha's head, but Inuyasha dodged at the last minute, causing the blow to stray off course, hitting the hanyou's right hand. The force of the blow knocked tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand, sending it flying into the trees. In any normal fight with Koga, even if the sword left Inuyasha's hand, he still kept control, but the threat of what the wolf would do to Kagome if he lost sent his demon blood into over-drive.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's demonic blood began to take control. His beautiful golden eyes, ran red with blood, is claws sharpened, his fangs lengthened and two magenta stripes ran down his cheeks. Sensing the danger she turned to her companions, "Sango, Miroku," she ordered, "Take Shippo and get out of here." They nodded reluctantly, but they knew that Kagome was the only one with even the slightest chance of calming down the demonic Inuyasha.

Kagome watched them fly away on Kilala before returning her focus to the battle. "Koga," she cried, "Run." When she saw him hesitate, she continued on, "He's turned full demon now. You've lost. Now get out of here before he kills you." Demon Inuyasha watched as the wolf fled the scene, before turning his focus to the one person left.

Kagome's mind began to work furiously as she watched him slowly stalk closer to her. 'Wait,' she thought, 'Totosai said that he transforms when he feels threatened, so all I have to do is find a way to appeal to his eyes as a friend.' Pulling her quiver from her back she threw it one side along with her bow, but still he kept coming. 'Wait a minute,' her gaze flicked to his dog ears, 'He's a DOG demon, maybe I can appeal to his dog instincts. Come on discovery channel, what did you say about dogs...when a dog wants to prove it's not a threat it...wait...that should do it!'

Kagome instantly lay down on her back, making sure she rolled over slightly so her stomach was slightly facing Inuyasha. She then lifted her head, exposing her throat. She had seen what happened when the men begged for Inuyasha to spare their lives, so hopefully a dog's approach would help. She was lying down, weapon-less, showing her vulnerability to a demon who knew nothing more then bloodlust, she would question her sanity later, in the mean time, she began to calm her racing heart, placing all her trust in the demon slowly stalking towards her, hoping that she would live to question her sanity.

Demon Inuyasha froze, he'd seen her throw away her weapons, but it was the position she then placed herself in that made him think. In an attempt to show she wasn't a threat, she had un-knowingly arranged herself in the ultimate submissive position for an inu youkai bitch. He sniffed carefully, if it had been anyone else, he would've walked right past without a second glance, except for maybe Kikyo. For Kikyo, Demon Inuyasha would've at least given her a lasting scar, but smelling Kagome's delicate scent, he found there was nothing more enticing then a submissive bitch in heat.

Kagome closed her eyes as Demon Inuyasha pounced on her, growling ferally. Bracing herself for death, she was shocked when she felt a warm tongue lapping at her neck, before she suddenly felt herself arching into him as she moaned her appreciation for his talented tongue. Demon Inuyasha smiled against the soft skin of her neck, pleased to have such a responsive bitch beneath him. Instincts kicked in as he stood up, throwing Kagome over his shoulder. His bitch was responsive, and that was great, but he couldn't continue in the open, it would leave him too vulnerable to attack, especially if he was concentrating on his bitch instead of what was around him.

Leaping over the trees, Demon Inuyasha raced into a nearby cave, placing Kagome on the ground. His lips claimed hers and his hands set to work on removing her clothing. He started off gently taking off her shirt and skirt, kicking off her shoes and socks, before finally losing his patience on her bra. No matter how many times he tugged, her couldn't seem to work it off. Finally, with an angry growl, his sharp nails sliced the lacy garment off, before whipping her underwear off. Once she was completely naked, his hands began to travel her body, memorizing every curve and dimple with the pads of his fingers.

Still reeling from his kisses, Kagome was startled back to reality by the cold wind, blowing across her hot skin. His hands told her exactly how naked she was when they began to massage her breasts. The miko was amazed, Demon Inuyasha's kisses were harsh, but his hands were gently. His lips bruised their way from her swollen lips to her right breast, while his hands softly caressed her skin. His left hand fisted itself in her dark tresses which his mouth claimed the exposed mound of milky flesh, as he licked and sucked away at her nipple.

Growing bored with her right breast, his kisses travelled over to her left breast. His left hand slid back to take back control of the right breast as his right hand slithered down her body, sliding in between her legs, cupping her damp folds momentarily before sliding one finger inside. Kagome gasped slightly as she felt his enter her, before changing into a soft moan of pleasure as he slowly slid his finger in and out, always mindful of his claws. Slipping in a second finger, followed closely by a third, Demon Inuyasha felt himself growl in content as her moans began the transition from pleasure to ecstasy.

Sensing the immanent orgasm, Demon Inuyasha slid down her body, forcing her legs apart. In one swift movement, he withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. The new sensations his tongue was causing, made her hips buck in response. Placing his hands on her hip, he forced them to submit to his will, as he continued to plunder her with his tongue. Her muscles began to contract, bunching together tightly before suddenly relaxing, bringing with them a scream of pure ecstasy, and giving Demon Inuyasha a mouthful of her juices. He lapped away the remanent before standing up to remove his own robes, tossing them carelessly to the side before climbing back on top of her.

'If his bitch wanted to be submissive,' he thought, 'He'd show her how dominant he could be. He would claim her as his, and he'd make sure she never forgot it.' Grabbing her legs, he thrust them apart, settling himself down between them. Placing his lips over the pulse point in her neck, he slowly slid the tip of his stiffened length inside her. In one swift move, he thrust himself into her, slamming his entire length into her, breaking the barrier of her virginity as his fangs sank themselves into her neck.

After a few minutes, he withdrew his fangs, licking away all traces of blood from her creamy neck before he began to kiss, suck and nip at her neck, reassuring her that he would be as gentle as possible. Once she had relaxed, he began to slide himself out, withdrawing most of his hard length, still leaving the tip inside her, before plunging himself back in. His motions were slow at first, allowing her the time she needed to adjust to his size, before slowly building up momentum. He soon reached the maximum human speed, but she was still too far away from release. His demon pride kicked in and he let her body have it as he began pounding her with maximum demonic speed and power in every thrust.

Her arms held him tightly to her body as she felt her muscles begin to twist and knot themselves once more. Moaning her delight, she tried to return his thrusts with hers, only to be reprimanded by a nip. Once again, she screamed in ecstasy at her release, this time accompanied by one of his, as he spilled his demon seed into her. Leaving his flaccid length inside her, he rolled over onto his side, taking her with him. Covering them both with his haori, Demon Inuyasha kissed the mark he'd left on her shoulder, growling contently at the newly acquired mate wrapped safely in his arms as he drifted off.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to find a very naked Kagome in his arms. Trembling slightly out of anxiety, he felt his length, once again hard, inside her. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'Tell me I didn't...' Glancing at her shoulder, he saw the bite mark over his pulse point. '...I did.' He couldn't believe it, his demon side had taken control of his body and mated Kagome, whether forced or not, he didn't know.

Apprehension spread across his face as she began to stir, "Morning Inuyasha," she yawned as she tried to sit up, only to find it extremely hard with Inuyasha's hardened member inside her. Embarrassed, Inuyasha rolled on top of her before slowly sliding himself out. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "My demon side took over and claimed you as his mate." Kagome smiled sadly, "It's fine," she told him, "I know you wish it'd been Kikyo you mated, but you said that demons can escape mating by death, so you can always go to hell with Kikyo and be together. I just hope I'm pregnant, that way I'll have something to remember you by. I know my heart will break if you go with Kikyo, I love you too much for it not to, but at least if I carry your child it'll ease the suffering and give me a reason to continue."

Inuyasha stared at her in shock over her confession. "You love me?" he whispered. Kagome nodded slowly. "Kagome," he murmured as he cupped her chin with his hand, "I don't want to go to hell with Kikyo. Not anymore. I'll always feel responsible for her death and she'll always be a part of me, but I'm not in love with her. I can't give her my heart, not when you've held it for so long, not when it belongs to you. I love you, and I want you Kagome, my best friend, to be my lover, my life-partner, mother of my pups, my mate."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she launched herself into his arms. "Yes," she cried before he claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. With his lips pressed against hers, memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. "You know," she told her mate, "I still can't believe your demon side was such a gentle lover." Inuyasha smiled, he owed his demon side for taking such care with her. "Yea?" he asked his miko, "Well I still can't believe you were submissive." Kagome blushed heavily. "So?" he inquired, "How about we make a start on those pups? I'm thinking we should start a pack of inu hanyous." Kagome kissed him once more as she began to lean back to lie of the floor. "Ah ah ah," Inuyasha growled playfully, "Now I know how submissive you are," he flipped her over so her stomach was facing the ground, before forcing her onto her hands and knees, "I get to take my naughty miko in the inu youkai's ultimate, submissive bitch mating position." He settled himself on his knees behind her, holding her hips steady with his clawed hands, giving her a moment to relax before thrusting his hard length into her, pounding into her at full speed. Revelling in the screams of pleasure reverberating though the cave. After wanting to claim her for so long, he wasn't going to let her leave the cave anytime soon.

I hope you enjoyed,

Lots of love, and may your imagination and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart

Please review!


End file.
